


Turn Right or Turn Left

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A First & A Second Universe, A strange look at seperating universes, Character Death in the Second Universe, In one the Avengers are a family and love each other, In the other they are....not any of that, M/M, Only her though i love the rest of Team Cap even if CACW isnt really a thing here don't worry, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is mentally unstable and a drug addict in both universes, Tony/OFC is a marriage but Wife is never named, differing timelines, he gets help in one but not the other, just know she sucks, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: In the first universe, Tony gets help. He gets love and support and care. He has a family and people that love him, would die for him, would kill for him and he adores them.In the second, Tony dies cold and in terror and the world never knows the man they let down.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/OFC
Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51844
Kudos: 27





	Turn Right or Turn Left

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh i dunno what this is i just got an idea, what else is new. Also, not based entirely in the MCU but its based in the Kingfisher/Little Monster universe so. If you have any questions or things you'd like to see from this format ( First Universe / Second Universe ) let me know. <3 Love ya. Also. I don't like Wanda, i'm sorry. I don't like writing her, or seeing her 'redeemed'. I'm sure there are other stories for that if you like <3 Thanks.

The Butterfly Effect. They say the flap of a butterflys wings can cause irreversible changes in the universe.

Two universes, diverging when Tony decides whether or not to follow Phil down a hallway. Turn right, or turn left.

In the first universe, Tony turns right. Calls for Phil to wait, and then follows Phil Coulson when he leaves SHIELD, and they flirt in back alleys and Tony keeps his eyes locked on Phils as he breaks a rapists neck.

The Avengers become a family because Phil is there to help them bond, and they become friends, they become _close_. After New York, Phil realises something is wrong, realizes he's missing Tony. He escapes the bus, and Melinda May. The Avengers help him, and Grant Ward changes his loyalties. They ferret out Hydra earlier. The basestones still happen - They find out about Hydra and rescue Bucky and all that.

But in this universe, Steve goes to Tony for help with SHIELD and they work together, taking them down. Steve and Natasha still meet Zola but they find Tony, and tell him what they saw, right away. Even just suspicions.

And Tony...doesn't really care. His father was abusive, fuck him. He's upset over his mom though and he needs a little time - except they find out its Bucky Barnes under that emo hairdo so the Avengers all swoop into action, and get him brought in and SHIELD de-snaked as best they can.

But in a second universe, Tony watches Phil walk away, and decides he's got too much going on. He leaves to get a coffee instead. He turns left, and the universe fractures into something broken, even if Tony Stark doesn't know it. He doesn't seperate from his wife, doesn't realize she's abusive because there's no Phil, no Avengers here to help him. He's on his own.

Phil continues his quiet, private life and when he's killed by Loki, and then brought back, there's no hole in his life he knows shouldn't be there. Nothing to make him think he needs to go home. He stays away, quiet and hidden and mentally unstable as SHIELD manipulates him.

In a second universe Tony and the Avengers never mesh, without someone there to help Tony curb his destructive tendencies. Steve doesn't meet a Tony who is in therapy and rehab and being supported by someone who cares about him.

He meets a Tony who's wife keeps him intentionally high and depressed and he meets a Tony with sharp, psychotic edges that aren't getting help.

Perhaps predictably, they hate each other, and Steve never comes to Tony. SHIELD falls. Tony doesn't help. He's too busy passed out on a drug cocktail that he hopes will keep the voices in his head at bay.

(It never does).

Natasha and Steve get Bucky, but he's not okay and they never tell Tony about the video. They're on their own.

In the first universe, Phil helps Tony understand that they need more safeguards for the fledgling Ultron, and the Avengers support him and Bruce when magic goes wild and creates a monster. They take him down quick, especially when the Family doesn't trust Wanda Maximoff and she has her powers removed summarily by Sorcerer Supreme. She's barely a footnote in their story, other than them tracking down and rooting out Strucker.

In a second universe, Tony spirals. He's not okay. There's no Ultron, because Wanda Maximoff finds him early, and she doesn't kill him. Maybe she should have.

In a second universe, Tonys wife gives Tony to someone who can take him off her hands. Tonys wife gets all of Tonys money, and Wanda gets to make the man who ruined her life, in her eyes, pay.

In a second universe, there's no Ultron because there's a body, left in the streets and its barely a blip. Tonys been spiraling for years, and its no surprise that he OD'd is it? His wife takes over the company, and flips it right back to weapons production, because _thats_ where the money is at, and thats all she cares about. With Wanda by her side, they take out everyone who cared about Tony who isn't already gone, and they rule over SI.

The Avengers aren't the Avengers, they're fractured and scattered. The world doesn't stand a chance when Thanos shows up, so many years later.

In the first universe, Tony gets help. He gets love and support and care. He has a family and people that love him, would die for him, would _kill_ for him and he adores them.

In the second, Tony dies cold and in terror and the world never knows the man they let down.

All based on whether Tony chose to follow the man who intrigued him....or decided to get a coffee instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd REALLY love to see the First/Second Universe explorations of different events either from my own fanfics or just MCU in general so pls pls plS feel free to ask to see some if you have any kind of ideas :D


End file.
